The Feeling of Betrayal
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Takes place during POA. Harry remembers Sirius and Remus. How will he deal with the beliefs that Sirius betrayed his family to the dark lord and Remus left him to rot with the Dursley's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**The Feeling of Betrayal.**

Harry had just gotten on the knight bus after accidentally blowing up his aunt. He noticed the newspaper that Stan, the conductor was reading. Harry recognized the man in the photo on the front page.

"Who is that man on the front page?" Harry asked. "He was on the muggle news."

Sirius Black and of course he was on the muggle news." Don't you read the papers." Stan asked as he handed the paper to Harry.

Harry knew exactly who Sirius Black was. He was his godfather. He didn't remember much from when he was young, but he remembered that. Harry knew it wasn't normal to remember things when you were that young, but since when had anything in his life been normal? Harry read the article. He couldn't believe what he was reading. His godfather had been in prison for killing thirteen muggles. He'd assumed Sirius had died. He didn't think that he could have been in prison.

"This article says he killed thirteen people." Harry said. In his head he was pleading with Stan to tell him it was a lie.

"Yep, he was a supporter of You know who." Stan said.

Harry couldn't believe it. His godfather had worked for the man who killed his parents. He felt completely betrayed.

B-Black worked with…" Harry trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Stan continued to talk to him, but Harry couldn't hear him. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He was completely devastated that someone that he loved could have become that dark. He wondered what had happened to Sirius. Had he always been that dark or had something happened Sirius that could turn him into a person that could kill and work with a madman like Voldemort. Soon the Knight Bus stopped at the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry was getting off the bus, he ran into the Minister of Magic, who spoke to him for a few minutes and then Harry get settled in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. That night Harry couldn't stop thinking about Sirius and the person he had become.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, Harry ran into the Weasley's and Hermione. He was glad because they helped keep his mind off of Sirius. That is until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking. They said that Sirius was after him. Not only had his godfather become a killer, but he was now going to try to kill him because he had defeated the Dark Lord. _Can this possibly get any worse. _He thought. He had never felt so horrible in his life, not even with the Dursley's. This hurt worse than when he thought Sirius was dead. At least when he thought the man was dead, he could still hang onto the believe that Sirius was a good man that loved him almost as much as his parents. Now he had to face the cold hard truth that his godfather was a cold blooded killer, who wanted nothing more than to see him dead and now he was on the loose. He hoped they caught him without him having to see the man. Harry didn't want to see Sirius. He couldn't bare to look at the man he'd once loved and see coldness in his eyes. He'd never felt so betrayed. What he didn't know was that he would soon feel the pain of being betrayed yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and his friends were about to board the train to Hogwarts. Harry was still reeling from Sirius's betrayal. He'd barely slept the night before and when he finally did get to sleep, he had nightmares about Sirius trying to kill him. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was that the whole time Sirius kept telling him that he didn't love him and he never had. Harry was about to board the train when Mr. Weasley pulled him aside.

"I have to tell you something." He said.

"I already know. I heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking." Harry said.

"That's not how I wanted you to find out." Mr. Weasley said regrettably. "You must be scared.

"No, I'm not." He said. It was a lie. He was scared, but he was more angry and scared by Sirius' betrayal. Harry then joined his friends on the train. They got into a compartment with a man who was sleeping.

"Who do you recon that is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"It's on his suitcase." She said.

Ron and Hermione kept talking about the professor for a few more minutes, but Harry didn't hear it. He was thinking about how familiar the professor's last name seemed.

"What did you want to tell us?" Ron asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. He told them about what Mr. Weasley had told him about Sirius. He didn't tell them about Sirius' connection to him because the pain of Sirius' betrayal was still too raw.

"You really have to be careful, Harry." Hermione warned. "Don't go looking for trouble.

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble finds me." Harry said.

The three friends kept talking for a while and had an encounter with Malfoy before the train started slowing down.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said.

"So, why are we stopping?" Harry asked. The train continued to slow down before it came to an abrupt stop. Soon after the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Asked Ron.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Harry asked. Soon after this, Neville and Ginny joined them. They bumped into each other a few times before everyone found a seat. Professor Lupin also seemed to wake up at this point. He told everyone to remain quiet. They heard a crackling noise and then the compartment got cold.

"Stay where you are?" The professor said.

Soon the door slid open and standing in the doorway was a dark figure as tall as the ceiling. The compartment got colder and Harry started to feel sick. Soon everything went black.

When Harry came to, the lights were back on, the train was moving again, and his friends were at his side.

"What happened? What was that thing? Who screamed? He asked one after the other.

"No one screamed." Ron said.

"I heard something." Harry said, but he didn't have time to think about it. He'd completely forgotten about the creature when he saw Professor Lupin come into the compartment. Harry was for the second time since he left Private Drive completely shocked and felt once more completely betrayed. There was Remus Lupin, better known to him as Uncle Remus. He couldn't believe it. Remus was alive too. Why had he left him with the Dursley's. Why hadn't he at least come to see him. This wasn't fair. First Sirius and now Remus? Why had all the adults that he loved either died or willing left him behind. This was all too much. He was just one kid. How much more could he be expected to take? For the first time, Harry wished he was back at the Dursley's. At least he knew what to expect from them. They never pretended to care, like Remus and Sirius had.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was having a really bad day. First, he had double Potions, which always put him in a bad mood. Then he'd had a run in with Malfoy in Potions and he preceded to bring up Sirius, which was a touchy subject for him. To top all that off, he now had Defense with Remus. He was not looking forward to seeing the man who'd abandoned him at the Dursley's.

"Good afternoon everyone." Professor Lupin said as he entered the classroom. "Please put your books away and take out your wands. Today we will be having a practical lesson."

Everyone did as instructed and followed their professor to the staff room. Professor Snape was sitting inside, but preceded to leave after the class entered the room. Professor Lupin then stood next to an old wardrobe. Some of the students started panicking shouting out that a Boggart was in the wardrobe.

"It is a boggart. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" He asked the class.

"It's a shapeshifter. It takes form of whatever it thinks your greatest fear is." Hermione answered.

"Excellent!" Professor Lupin complimented. "Now the boggart has yet to take form, so it doesn't' know yet what our deepest fears are. This means we have a huge advantage. Do you know what that is, Harry?"

Harry did his best to control his emotions while answering the question. He didn't want Remus to notice how upset he was. "It won't know what shape it should be because there are so many of us." Harry answered.

"Correct." He said. "Now the charm we will use to repel the boggart is simple, but it requires a force of mind. You need to force it to assume a shape that you find funny. Lets practice the charm first. Repeat after me…_reddikulus." _He chanted and everyone repeated it.

Professor Lupin then turned to Neville. "Neville, what scares you the most." Neville mumbled something quietly. "I'm sorry Neville, I couldn't quite hear you."

"Professor Snape." Neville said louder. Everyone laughed at this.

"I see." The professor said with a slight chuckle. "You live with your grandmother don't you?"

Yes, but I don't want the boggart to turn into her either.

"No, I was wondering what kind of clothes she wears." He said.

"She wears a long green dress and a hat with a vulture on it."

"Alright. I would like you to picture those clothes very clearly." Professor Lupin said. "Now, when the boggart comes out and sees you, it will take the form of Professor Snape. Then you will raise your wand and say Riddikulus. You will need to concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothing. If it works the boggart in the form of Professor Snape will be forced into that clothing."

Professor Lupin then turned to the rest of the students. "Now after Neville, I would like you all to have a go at it." He said. "Is everyone ready?" He asked and then opened the wardrobe to let the boggart out.

The boggart in the form of Professor Snape walked out and advanced on Neville. A shaky Neville raised his wand and stuttered, "_R-riddukulus." _Snape was then wearing the clothes that Neville mentioned and carrying a handbag.

"Parvati, you next." Said Professor Lupin. This went on until nearly every student had a turn. When it came time for Harry to go, the professor got in the way and repelled the boggart.

This upset Harry. He didn't understand what Remus was playing at. The man obviously didn't care much about him. He proved that by leaving him at the Dursley's and never coming to see him, so why had he stopped him from facing the boggart.

After Professor Lupin dismissed the class, he called Harry back. "Harry stay behind a moment would you?"

Harry groaned. He didn't want to be alone with Remus. Truth be told, he didn't want to be near him at all. "Yes Professor?" He asked.

"I noticed that you've seen a bit upset. Is something wrong?"

Remus' question made Harry angry. What did Remus care if he was alright? He obviously never cared before. What gave him a reason to ask such a question. "I'm fine." He said as civilly as he could, but he did come off as somewhat hostile.

"Harry are you angry at me for not letting you face the boggart?" Remus asked.

That wasn't the main reason Harry was upset, but he had to admit that he was curious as to how he hadn't. "Why didn't you let me face it?"

"I thought it would assume the form of Lord Voldemort." Remus said.

At this point Harry could no longer control his anger. "So, you were trying to protect me." He said his temper rising. "It's a little late for that don't you think, _Uncle Remus._" He said the last two words with venomously. He then stormed out of the classroom as quickly as he could, leaving a stunned Remus Lupin in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since Harry had confronted Remus. Harry had pretty much avoided Remus as much as possible. He hadn't meant to for Remus to find out that he remembered him. He'd simply lost control of his emotions again.

Harry was pulled out his thoughts by Hermione's voice. "We'll bring you lots of sweets form Honeydukes," she said. It was the first Hogsmead weekend and Harry was unable to go because he didn't have his permission slip signed.

"Yeah, loads," Ron said.

"Don't worry. I'll see you later. Have a good time," Harry said.

Harry decided to head back to the common room, but after encountering Colin Creevey, he decided to head to the library instead. On his way to the library Harry ran into Filch.

"What are you doing?" Filch demanded.

"Nothing," he said.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmead with your nasty little friends?" Filch asked. The only answer Harry gave him was a shrug of the shoulders. "Just get back to your common room."

After Filch left, Harry decided not to go to his common room and take a walk instead. He'd wished he didn't because a few minutes into his walk, he ran into Remus Lupin. Harry tried to walk away in the other direction, but the professor lightly took him by the arm to stop him from walking away.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"No, not until we talk." Remus said and led Harry into his office. Once they were in his office, Remus gently deposited Harry into the chair in front of his desk. He then went and took his seat behind the desk.

"I don't want to talk to you," Harry said.

"Well, that's just too bad," Remus said. "We need to talk and you're not leaving here until we do."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Harry said.

"I think you do. You certainly had quite a bit to say during our first Defense lesson," he said. Harry looked away. "Look, I didn't confront you at first because I wanted to give you some time and I also wanted to try to figure out why you are so angry at me, but for the life of me I can't figure it out."

"Are you serious? You don't know why I'm angry?" Harry asked astonished.

"It's obvious to me that you remember me from when you were a baby, but that still doesn't tell me why are mad at me," he said.

Harry was really upset now. He couldn't believe that Remus could be this stupid. "You left me! I thought you were dead until I saw you on the train, and you know something? That hurt less. It hurt less than knowing that you just didn't care," he raged. By this point, Harry was close to tears. "I loved you. When did you stop loving me? Why does everyone I love leave me behind." He said. Now he had completely broken down crying.

Remus went over to Harry and pulled the boy into his arms and held him for a minute. He then pulled him away so that he could see his face. "I have never stopped loving you. Never," He said forcefully.

"You left me," he accused.

"Not by choice," Remus said sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asked finally calming down.

Remus wasn't sure what to tell Harry. He didn't want Harry to know about his condition just yet, but it was better Harry hate him for being a werewolf than for to believe he wasn't wanted.

"Harry, I'm a werewolf," he said.

"So?" Harry asked.

Remus was stunned. Of all the ways Harry could have reacted, this is the last way he expected. "It doesn't scare you?" He asked.

"Why should it? I don't know much about werewolves, but aren't you only dangerous a few days a month?" Harry asked.

"Well, a lot of people are prejudiced against werewolves," Remus said.

"I still don't understand why you left me," he said. This time there was no malice in his voice, just desperation.

"Werewolves aren't allowed to raise children," he said sadly. "Despite that, however, I did try to get custody. To this day I send in a petition every six months."

Harry was in awe. Remus did want him and had fought for him. The uncle that he'd loved so much had loved him back. He did still wonder why he hadn't visited though.

"Why didn't you come see me? Did they say you couldn't do that too?" He asked.

"No. Your family did and it was their call," Remus said.

Now Harry felt really bad. He'd judged Remus without finding out the whole story. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Remus asked.

"For blaming you for something without finding out what really happened," he said.

"Apology accepted," Remus said smiling. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"A little," Harry said.

"Is something still bothering you?" Remus asked.

"I hate the feeling that someone betrayed me. I know you didn't, but Sirius did," he said.

Remus grimaced. He was still trying cling on to the false hope that Harry hadn't remembered Sirius. He didn't want the boy to have to feel that pain. "Yes, he did. I know it hurts, Harry. It hurts me too, but we should try not to dwell on it. We must try to accept things the way they are. We can't change what Sirius has done, but we can move on. That's the best revenge. We won't let him get to us."

"I think I understand, but it still hurts," Harry admitted.

"I know and it probably always will," Remus told him.

A few minutes later they heard the sounds of students returning from Hogsmead. "They're back already. We've been in here that long."

"Well yes, it seems so," Remus said. "Maybe you should go meet your friend." When Harry went to leave, Remus called after him. "Harry?" Harry tuned back to look at him. "That door is always open to you. No matter when or what it is. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks Uncle Remus," he said smiling for the first time since term started and then he walked out the door to find his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I was asked if this story would involve the details of the book or if it would skip to the Sirius confrontation. The answer is that it will include most of what happened in the book. Some things may be skipped, but the major things will mostly be included. The Sirius confrontation is a while away.

After leaving Remus' office, Harry went to find Ron and Hermione. He was in considerably better spirits after realizing how wrong he'd been about the man. He found Ron and Hermione back in the common room, where they handed him a big pile of sweets from Honeydukes. They then spent the next hour talking about what Hogsmead was like before it was time to go to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. During the feast Harry couldn't help but look up at Remus and smile a couple times.

After the feast, the three went back to their common room, along with the rest of their house, but there seemed to be some kind of a problem.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked.

Harry wondered the same thing. He looked up from where he was and saw that the portrait seemed to be closed.

Soon Percy made his way to the front to see what the problem was. He then yelled, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore."

A few minutes later the Headmaster got there. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then got closer to see if they could find out what was going on. What they saw shocked them to their cores. The Fat Lady was missing from her portrait and the portrait itself had been slashed.

Soon Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin hurried over to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore then asked Professor McGonagall to tell Filch to search the paintings for the Fat Lady. That didn't appear to be necessary because Peeves then came out and told them that the Fat Lady didn't want to be seen because of what happened. He also said that it had been Sirius Black that had attacked her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later, all the students were in the Great Hall where they would spend the night, while the teachers looked for Sirius Black.

At about 3 in the morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had yet to fall asleep. They heard the teachers talking. Apparently, there was no sign of Sirius anywhere in the castle. Professor Snape, however, seemed to think that someone else was involved.

"It seems almost impossible for Black to have gotten in by himself. I told you my concerns about the appointing of-," he started.

"Not a single person in this castle would help Sirius Black get inside," the headmaster interrupted, instantly shutting down Snape's theory.

Snape hadn't gotten the chance to voice his theory, but Harry was pretty sure who he was talking about. Only two professors had been appointed this year and he was sure Snape wasn't referring to Hagrid. Snape thought Remus had helped Sirius get into the castle. This made Harry angry, not at Remus, but at Snape. Who did he think he was attack an innocent man. Harry was sure that Snape was just doing this because he didn't like Remus and that made him angry.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Harry went to Rumus' office to talk to him about the Sirius situation. He knocked on the open door twice.

Remus looked over and saw Harry in the doorway. "Harry, come in,' he said. Harry then walked into the room and over to Remus' desk. "Are you alright, Harry? You don't look so good."

"Sirius tried to get into the common room to get to me," Harry said.

"You're scared," he commented.

"Yeah, but not just because he could kill me," Harry admitted. "I'm scared to see him again. I loved him and a part of me still does. I don't know how to turn it off." he said close to tears.

Remus got up from his chair and went walked over to Harry. He took Harry into his arms and held him while he cried. While holding Harry Remus said, "I know how you feel. When I first found out the truth, I felt betrayed, but I still loved him. A part of me still does."

Harry then let go of Remus. "How do I make this feeling go away?" Harry asked miserably.

"You can't. I'm sorry, Harry, but a part of you will always feel this way," he told him He then looked Harry directly in the eyes and said, "Listen, know matter what else, I want you to know that I am here for you and I will protect you from Sirius. I promise."

"Thanks Uncle Remus," Harry said. He then grabbed on to his Uncle once again. Remus' words did make him feel better. Sirius may have betrayed him, but at least he had Remus back. He knew that Remus would keep his word. It felt good to know that someone would protect him. No one else ever had since his parents died.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Harry knew it, it was the first Quidditch match of the year. It was raining out, so Hermione had charmed his glasses to repel water. Everything went well until Harry noticed something moving on to the field below him. He looked down and saw about a hundred dementors looking up again.

Harry once again started to feel really sick and heard the same screaming he did on the train. This time, however, he could hear the women talking. He was sure it was his mother because she was pleading for his life. He wanted to help her. He wanted to warn her that she was about to get murdered, but before Harry knew it everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry woke up, he noticed that he was in the hospital wing surrounded by the Gryffindor quidditch team, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry, How are you feeling?" Fred asked.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"You fell," Fred said. "Probably about fifty feet.

"What about the match?" he asked. "Are we going to have a rematch. The fact that no one answered told Harry everything he needed to know. "We lost?"

George nodded and told him that Cedric had caught the snitch before figuring out what was going on. Hufflepuff had won fair and square.

"Come on Harry, it was just one match. You had to lose at least once," George said trying to make him feel better.

About tem minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came out and told everyone that they had to leave, so Harry could rest. Before Ron and Hermione left though, Harry wanted to know about his broom. "Did anyone get my broom?"

Ron and Hermione hesitated for a moment before Hermione said, "Well, when you fell it blew away and hit the Whomping Willow." She then reached into her bag and pulled out a bunch of pieces of wood, which was what was left of Harry's broom.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A week or so later, Harry was released from the hospital wing. He was actually happy to return to classes Monday morning. He was especially looking forward to his Defense class. He just hoped that Remus was back teaching. The week before, Remus had been ill and Professor Snape had been taking over his classes.

As soon as Harry and his friends entered the classroom, they joined their classmates in complaining about the essay that Snape had assigned. He'd assigned them an essay about werewolves. This had made Harry particularly upset because he was sure that the only reason he'd assigned them the essay was so that someone would find out about Remus' condition.

After everyone had thoroughly complained about the essay they were assigned, Remus assured them that they would not have to do the assignment. Everyone was happy about this except Hermione, who had already completed the essay.

After class, Remus asked Harry to stay behind. "I heard about what happened during the quidditch match. Are you aright?' he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My broom isn't though," Harry said regretfully. "The Whomping Willow smashed it to bits.

"A student nearly lost an eye because of that tree when your father and I were at school. No broomstick would stand a chance," Remus commented.

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I hear that's the reason you fell," he said.

"Why do they affect me like that?" asked Harry. He then looked down shamefully and asked, "Am I weak?"

"No!" Remus said firmly. "It has nothing to do with weakness. They affect you the most because there are horrors in your past that most of your classmates couldn't even imagine.

"Right before I passed out I heard Voldemort killing my mother," he admitted.

Remus walked over to him and held him for a moment. After releasing Harry from his embrace, Remus gripped the boy's shoulders. "Dementors feed off good memories and leave you with your worst memories when possible.

"You stopped them on the train," Harry commented.

"Yes, there are ways to repel a dementor," he admitted.

"Will he teach me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I don't know. I'm no expert," Remus said, obviously hesitant on the idea.

"Please Uncle Remus, I need to know how to fight them if they get near me again," he begged.

"Well, alright," Remus said finally giving in. "It will have to wait until after the holidays though. I have a lot of work to do right now.

Harry then thanked his Uncle and quickly left before he was late to his next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks before the end of term, there was another Hogsmead weekend and Harry was once again feeling left out. He quickly said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and was about to head back to the common room when he heard someone.

"Harry," someone whispered.

Harry turned towards the voice and it turned out to be Fred and George. "What are you guys doing? Why aren't you in Hogsmead?" he asked.

"We came to give you a little festive cheer before leaving," Fred said smiling. "Come with us." They then led Harry into an empty classroom on the third floor. "Here, an early Christmas present," he said handing Harry a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" asked Harry.

"That there is the secret to our success," George told him smiling.

"It's a wrench giving it to you, but we've decided that your needs are greater than ours." Fred told him.

"But, it's just a bit of old parchment," Harry said confused.

"Explain George," Fred told his brother.

"Well, when he were first years, young and innocent-"

"Innocent?" Harry interrupted George skeptically. He had a feeling the twins were never all that innocent.

"Well, more innocent than now," he clarified. Anyways, we found this in Filch's office and nicked it.

"What does it do?" asked Harry.

George took out his wand and touched the parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," _he chanted.

Soon the blank parchment started to produce ink before Harry's eyes. He read what was written aloud. "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map." The map seemed to show every detail of Hogwarts, even where everyone was. It also showed a number of passages that Harry had never seen before, many of which lead into Hogsmead.

"They go right into Hogsmead. There are seven. Filch knows about these four," said Fred, pointing them out. But no one else knows about the rest. Don't bother with the one on the fourth floor, it's caved in. This one's where the Whomping Willow is, so I wouldn't try that one. Your best bet is the one right outside this room through the one eyed old witch's hump. It leads straight into Honeyduke's cellar," he explained. "When you're done with it, just tap it again and say 'Mischief managed and it will go blank again.

"Thanks guys," Harry said smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Harry put on his invisibility cloak and quickly made his way to Honeydukes. Once inside Honeydukes, Harry took off the cloak and looked around. He spotted Ron and Hermione by the blood flavored lollipops and decided to sneak up on them.

"No, Harry won't want those, they're probably for vampires," Hermione said.

"Well what about these?" Ron asked holding up a jar of Cockroach Clusters.

"Definitely not," Harry said startling them.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Harry then told them about Fred and George and how they'd given him the map and about the secret passageways.

"How come they never gave it to me? I'm their brother," Ron wondered.

"Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to hand it over to Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

"No, I'm not!" Harry said firmly. "If I hand it over, they'll find out how I got it and Fred and George will get in trouble,"

"But, What about Sirius Black?" Hermione asked concerned.

"He can't get in through the tunnels. There's really only one that he could get through and it's hard to see," Harry said, though he wasn't so sure. He wondered if Sirius would be able to get through the tunnels and if that was how he got in last time.

They walked around Hogsmead for awhile and eventually went into one of the pubs for a butterbeer. Soon, they saw Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick and Hagrid come it. Ron and Hermione pushed Harry down under the table, so he wouldn't be seen.

McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid started talking to Minister Fudge and Madam Rismerta and eventually the conversation led to Sirius Black

"I still have trouble believing it. Of all the people to turn dark, Sirius Black was the last I would have suspected. I remember him from Hogwarts. I would never have suspected that he'd do all this," Madam Rosmerta said.

"And that's just what you know," the minister told her. "The worst of it isn't well known."

"What could be worse than murdering 13 people?" she asked.

"Do you remember who Sirius' best friend was? Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of Course. You never really saw one without the other. It was James Potter," Madam Rosmerta said.

"Potter trusted Black above anyone else," said Minister Fudge, even after they left school. He even named Black Harry's godfather."

"And Black turned out to be in league with You Know Who," Madam Rosmerta said.

"It's worse than that," Fudge said sadly. "The Potter's had to go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm."

"And how does that work?" she asked.

"It conceals a secret under a single living soul. Basically one person knew where the Potter's were. If he didn't speak, You Know Who would never find them," Professor Flitwick explained.

"And Black was that person," Madam Rosmerta surmised.

"Yes," McGonagall said.

"And I week later-" Fudge started

"The Potter's were dead," Madam Rosmerta finished for him.

Harry blocked out the rest of what happened. He couldn't hear anything. All he could think of was the depth of Sirius' betrayal. He'd killed his parents. If it weren't for him they'd still be alive. Just when Harry thought that he couldn't feel worse about Sirius and his betrayal, he was proven wrong.

Harry must have been sitting there with his thoughts for awhile because the next thing he knew, the professors had gone and Harry and Hermione were looking at him with pity in their eyes. Harry was unable to take it anymore and bolted from the pub.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Before Harry knew what was happening he was back at Hogwarts running through the hall of the third floor. He ran until he reached Remus' office and started banging on the door.

Remus answered a second later. He knew something was wrong by the look on Harry's face. "Harry, What's-" He started, but was cut off by Harry hurling himself into his arms. Remus wasn't sure what was wrong, but he could see that Harry was too upset to talk, so he just held the boy in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

After about an hour or so, Harry finally calmed down enough to talk. He was currently sitting on the couch with Remus in his office.

"What happened Harry?" Remus asked.

"He betrayed them," Harry said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Sirius," Harry clarified.

Remus closed his eyes for a minute and sighed. "Yes, he did and I'm so sorry. I hoped you wouldn't find out.

"Why'd he do it?" she asked.

"I wish I could answer that, but I don't know. There was no warning. I had no clue that he would betray them or turn dark. He was the last person on earth I thought would turn dark," Remus said sadly.

Harry noted that that was the same thing that he heard Madam Rosmerta had said in Hogsmead. It seemed no one seemed to have seen Sirius' betrayal coming. "They'd be alive if it weren't for him," he said.

"Yes they would, but you should try not to dwell on this. We can't change what happened and thinking about it will make it worse. We can't change the past," Remus told him.

"I guess, but it still hurts. I trusted him and he got them killed," Harry told him.

"I know." said Remus. "How'd you find out about this anyway?"

Harry then realized that by coming here, he may just have screwed himself. He'd heard all this in Hogsmead and he wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmead. "I overheard Professor McGonagal talking to Professor Flitwick talking," It wasn't exactly a lie. He'd just left out the part about where he'd heard it.

"I see. I'm sorry, Harry. You shouldn't have found out that way. I should have told you," said Remus.

"It's okay. I understand," Harry said. "I'd better go, it's almost curfew," he said getting up.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he said, though he wasn't so sure.

"Alright, but if you need anything, you come by," Remus said.

Harry nodded before walking out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry made it back to Gryffindor Tower, he was bombarded by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Where'd you go?" asked Ron.

"I went for a walk," he lied. He didn't want them to know about Remus just yet. He wanted to have something to himself for once. Something no one else knew about his life.

"I know how difficult that must have been for you to hear, Harry," Hermione said sympathetically.

Harry went to sit down in one of the red armchairs and was soon joined by Ron and Hermione. "I already knew must of it," he finally admitted.

"You did?" Ron asked surprised.

Harry nodded. "I knew that he was friends with my parents and that he was my godfather. I just didn't know that he'd betrayed them."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione.

"Because it hurt to much. I'd just found out that Sirius was with Voldemort. It hurt to much to talk about," Harry explained.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said.

"Yeah, me too," he said miserably. "I'm going to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was talking a walk through the castle when he ran into Professor McGonagall. "Oh, hello Minerva, how was your day?" he asked politely.

"It was mostly good, thank you Remus. I actually just got back from Hogsmead with the students," she told him.

"Wait, you were in Hogsmead all day?" Remus asked. He was confused because Harry had told him he'd overheard her talking to Professor Flitwick.

"Of course, I went with the students," Minerva said.

"Was Filius with you?" he asked.

"I met up with him, yes. Why?" she wondered.

"No reason," Remus said. On the inside Remus was fuming, Harry had lied to him. He'd gone to Hogsmead without permission and had put his life in danger by doing so. Harry would be getting a rude awakening in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, don't look now, but Professor Lupin is looking right at you and he doesn't look happy," Ron told him the next morning when they were in the Great Hall.

Harry turned around, and sure enough, Remus was looking at him like he wanted to kill him. Harry wasn't sure what he'd done to anger his Uncle, but was certain that the man's anger was directed towards him.

"What did you do, mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing that I know of," Harry said.

"There must be something because the nicest professor we've ever had is glaring at you worse than Snape," said Ron.

"Well, I don't know what I could have done. I just saw him last and everything was fine," He said. It wasn't exactly fine, but Remus was angry with him when he saw him. He didn't understand what he could have done in the last 12 hours that could have angered the man so much.

"Oh man, he's coming this way," Ron said, quickly looking down at his food.

Harry hesitantly turned his head around to look at his very angry Uncle.

"Are you finished eating? Good, come with me, now," Remus said in a dangerously low voice.

Harry, not wanting to anger his Uncle anymore than he already had, followed him out of the Great Hall. Soon he was led into a set of rooms that looked to be Remus' quarters.

"Sit down!" Remus roared.

Harry quickly sat down on the couch. He knew he was in for it. He'd never ever heard his Uncle so angry and never at him.

Remus took a couple of deep breaths before starting in on Harry. He was furious and he didn't want to say or do anything that he'd regret. He then turned back to Harry. "Tell me again how you found out about Sirius, Harry."

_Uh oh._ Remus knew. Harry was certain of that now, and he knew that he was done for. "I-I heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick talk about it," Harry timidly.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you did, but tell me, Where did you hear it? And don't you dare lie to me!" Remus warned.

"Hogsmead," Harry mumbled looking down.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't quite catch that. Would you mind repeating it? Remus asked, but it was obviously not a request.

"Hogsmead," Harry repeated louder.

'Hogsmead," Remus said repeating Harry's previous statement. "Look at me!" he demanded.

Harry quickly lifted his head to look at his very angry Uncle.

"Were you supposed to be in Hogsmead, Harry?" Remus asked. "You will answer me!" He said when Harry didn't answer right away.

"No, I wasn't supposed be there," Harry finally answered.

"And yet, you went anyway. How did you get there without being seen?" he asked.

"I followed everyone else under my invisibility cloak," Harry lied. He knew it was probably a bad idea to lie to his Uncle again, but he didn't want to get Fred and George into any trouble for giving him the map.

"You will give me the cloak, now," said Remus.

Harry's eyes went wide. "No please, it was my father's."

"You should have thought of that before you abused the privilege of having it. You will hand it over now and if I think you earned the privilege of having it back, I will give it back at the end of the year," Remus told him.

"It's in Griffindor Tower, I'll go get it," he said dejectedly and started to get up.

Sit back down! We are far from finished here," Remus ordered.

Harry quickly did as he was told.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you, but the headmaster has given me permission to look after you for the year. Now, what that means is that you are my responsibility and it is up to me to punish you as I see fit when you do something wrong, and yesterday most certainly qualifies," he said.

"You're already taking my cloak away," Harry said glaring.

"Watch your tone," Remus warned. "What you did yesterday was reckless. What if Sirius had made his way to Hogsmead? What would you have done?"

"I didn't think about that," Harry admitted.

"Oh, that is abundantly clear and you shall bare the consequences for it," Remus told him

"How long do I have detention?" Harry asked. He was pretty sure that that was where things were heading.

"You don't. It is quite obvious that detention does nothing to improve your behavior, so this will be handled quite differently," he said.

"How?" asked Harry.

"After we're finished here, you will go to your dormitory and get your things. You will then come back here, where you will be spending all your free time. When you are not in class, the Great Hall or the library, this is where you will be. No exceptions." Remus told him.

"For how long?" a stunned Harry asked.

"For as long as it takes for me to trust you again. You will also be spending all Hogsmead weekends until the end of the year with me." Remus said firmly. "Go. You've got twenty minutes to get back here."

Harry quickly left and went to go get his things.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry got back to his common room he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Hey mate, how'd it go with Lupin?" Ron asked.

"If I ever decide to something stupid like going to Hogsmead without permission again, remind me of this day," Harry said.

"He found out?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"How?" asked Ron.

"It's a long story," he said.

"So, how many points did you lose?" Ron asked.

"None," said Harry.

"How long do you have detention," asked Hemione.

"I don't," he said.

"Wait, he didn't punish you at all?" a surprised Ron asked.

"Oh, he punished me," Harry said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I have to spend all my free time in his quarters. Whenever I'm not doing something school related, I have to be there," he explained.

"He can't do that, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yes, he can. Dumbledore said he could punish me anyway he wants," Harry told her.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Because Professor Lupin is my Uncle," said Harry.

"You Uncle?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, not by blood, but he was a friend of my parents," Harry explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to keep it to myself for awhile. Look, I better start packing. I only have twenty minutes and I'd prefer not to get in any more trouble than I'm already in," he said and then went off to the dormitories.


	10. Chapter 10

A few nights later, Remus was woken up by the sounds of moaning and crying from the next room. He knew it had to be Harry. He want into Harry's room and started shaking the boy. "Harry. Harry, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Harry jolted up and started looking around. "Uncle Remus?"

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Remus.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I was just having a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help,' said Remus.

"I guess so. I dreamed that Sirius found me. He found me and he told me that he never loved me. That he was just around so that he could betray me to Voldemort," Harry explained.

Remus silently seethed. The more Harry spoke, the more he hated Sirius. He was tearing the poor kid apart and he wasn't even there. It was a good thing Sirius wasn't there because right now he was tempted to let the wolf out and go hunt him down.

"Do you think it's true?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, Harry. I can't say when Sirius turned and don't think you should spend much time thinking about it. It will only cause you more pain," Remus told him.

"You know, most of the time I'm afraid that Sirius is going to find me, but sometimes I think about looking for him. Sometimes I want to find him and tell him that he ruined my life," he said.

"Don't do that to yourself, Harry. All you're doing is giving him more over you," Remus said. "Promise me that you won't act on those thoughts. Promise me that you will not go looking for Sirius."

"I promise. I don't really want to see Sirius. It's just that sometimes I just get so angry and I want to yell at someone, mostly him," Harry explained.

"I know. I felt that way when I first found out," said Remus

Harry then started crying, prompting Remus to pull him into a tight embrace.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Before Harry knew it, it was Christmas. Harry walked down to the Great Hall with Remus, where he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him with several packages.

"Harry, come look at this!" Ron called excitedly

'What is it, Ron? Harry asked as he made his way over to them. When he got there, he saw them standing over a large opened package. When he saw what it was, his eyes went big. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a firebolt," said Ron.

Harry picked it up carefully and admired it. "Where did you get it," he wondered. He'd seen it in Diagon Alley and knew that neither Ron or any of his family could afford something like that.

"It's not mine. It's yours," said Ron.

"Really?" asked an excited Harry. "Well, who sent it?"

"Dunno. There was no card," Ron said.

"Give that here, Harry," Remus said over his shoulder.

Harry's face fell when he heard this. "Uncle Remus, please. I'm sorry about the Hogsmead thing."

"It's not a punishment, Harry. That broom may have come from Sirius Black," Remus explained.

Harry's face clenched and he handed it over. "Take it. I don't want it," he said before walking away. He didn't want anything that came from Sirius, not even a broom that he'd been wanting since he'd seen it.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry sat in the gryffindor common room studying with Ron and Hermione. After about a month, Remus had finally let him return.

"Mr. Potter,"

Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall coming towards him with the firebolt he'd been given for Christmas. "Hello, Professor.

"I've come to give you back your broom stick," Minerva said.

Harry looked at the broom and then back to his head of house. "No thanks." There was no way he was going to take anything from Sirius. The man had betrayed him. He'd destroyed his life. He didn't want anything from the man.

"You don't want it?" Minerva asked surprised.

"Harry are you crazy? That's the best broom there is," Ron said.

"I don't care. I don't want anything that might have come from Sirius Black," Harry said before getting up and walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was awoken one night by the sound of someone screaming. When he opened his eyes, he found that everyone else had been woken up as well. "What's going on?"

"Sirius black was standing over me with a knife," Ron said with a terrified expression on his face.

"What? Are you sure it wasn't a dream, Ron?" Harry asked. He really didn't want it to be Sirius. The thought of the man being that close to him was really unsettling.

"No, it wasn't a dream. Look at the curtains," Ron said.

Harry and the rest of his dorm mates went over to Ron's bed. The curtains surrounding they looked like they'd had slashed.

Harry gulped. He was starting to get really scared. Sirius had been just inches away from him. If Ron hadn't woken up, forcing Sirius to flee, Harry would probably be dead now.

An hour or so later, Harry found himself sitting on Remus' couch. Remus had insisted he spend the remainder of the night with him after finding out what happened.

Remus came over and put a cup of tea in front of Harry before sitting down next to the boy. "Are you alright, Harry?".

"I'm fine," Harry lied. He was far from fine. He was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to die. And Sirius would kill him. That was clear. If Sirius found him, he would kill him. He was going to be killed by someone he loved.

"No, you're not," Remus said. He could tell that was scared to death. Why wouldn't he be? Their was a deranged lunatic trying to kill him.

"I'm scared, Uncle Remus," Harry admitted. "He's going to kill me."

Remus put his arm around Harry and pulled him close. "He's not going to kill you. He's not going to get his hands on you. I'm going to protect you, Harry. I promise."

Harry pulled away from his uncle's embrace. "How? He's gotten into Hogwarts twice. He was just inches away from my bed tonight."

"I know. That's why I can't allow you to return to Gryffindor Tower," Remus said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Remus sighed. He knew that Harry would not like this. "I mean that until Sirius Black is found, you will be staying here."

"What? Why?" Harry asked. He didn't want to stop living in Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't that he minded living with Remus, but he wanted to be with his friends.

"You know why. It isn't safe for you to be there. Sirius has gotten into your dormitory twice. Tonight, he came very close to killing you. I won't allow that to happen again," Remus said firmly.

"This isn't fair. Why should I have to be punished because someone I trusted is trying to kill me?" Harry asked before running out of the room.

"Damn you, Sirius," Remus said out loud. He really wanted tear his former friend apart. The man was tearing Harry apart. It was a good thing Sirius hadn't come to see him because if he had, Remus knew he'd kill him without a moments hesitation.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry walked into his Uncle's office. He wanted to get his permission to go visit Hagrid. After what happened with Sirius, his Uncle made it perfectly clear that he wasn't to leave the castle without his permission. "Uncle Remus?"

Remus looked up and saw Harry. "Harry. What is it?"

"Can I go visit Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's getting late. I don't want you out there with Sirius on the lose," Remus said.

"I know, but Buckbeak is being executed tonight. I just want to him to know I'm there for him," Harry explained.

Remus sighed. He could understand that. Hagrid could use support right now. "Alright, but you're not going alone. "I'll come with you." He then got up and led Harry out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Remus were sitting in Hagrid's hut. "So no one could do anything. Not even Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He felt really bad for Hagrid. He looked horrible.

"Unfortunately, not even Dumbedore can overrule the minister, Harry," Remus said sadly.

"He's coming down here though. He's going to be here when they do it," Hagrid said.

Harry turned to Remus. "Can we stay too?"

"Absolutely not. I won't have you seeing something like that," Remus said.

"Remus' right, Harry. You shouldn't see that," Hagrid said.

Harry nodded. He and Remus then stood up to leave.

"Oh, before you go, I have something for you to give Ron, Harry," Hagrid said to a container and pulling out a rat.

"Scabbers," Harry said as he took the rat from Hagrid. "We thought Hermione's cat ate him."

"Ron owns a rat?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Maybe now I can get Ron and Hermione to stop fighting," he said.

Remus smiled. "Well, lets go so you can give Ron back his pet."

Harry nodded and followed his Uncle out of the hut.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think Hagrid will be alright?" Harry asked Remus as they were walking back to the castle.

Remus was about to answer when he saw a big black dog coming right for them. He grabbed Harry by the shirt and pushed him behind him. He knew exactly who that dog really was. It was Sirius.

"Uncle Remus, what wrong?" Harry asked.

Remus ignored him and took out his wand. He then pointing it at the dog. "Stay back!

Sirius, in dog form, came to an abrupt stop. He knew Remus would ill him if he got any closer.

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid. Did you really think you could attack him right in front of me?" Remus asked. It seemed very stupid. Even for Sirius.

_Okay, so it wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had, _Sirius admitted to himself. He hadn't really been thinking when he'd made his presence known. He'd just snapped after seeing Peter in Harry's arm.

"Uncle Remus, what's going on? Why are you pointing your wand at the dog?" Harry asked. "Ouch," he yelped. Scabbers had bitter him. Then before Harry's eyes, the rat jumped out of Harry's eyes and turned into a man.

Once fully transformed, Peter grabbed Harry around the neck and pointed his wand at him. "A…anyone moves and he's dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Remus looked on in horror as a not so dead Peter held Harry at wand point. "Peter, let him go." He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know that Peter was threatening the life of a boy he considered a son.

"Y…you're not in c…charge here," Peter stuttered

Sirius growled in dog form.

Peter stepped back and gripped Harry tighter. "S…stay back, Si…Sirius. I'll kill him."

"No. No one's going to kill anyone. No one has to die here, alright? We can figure this out," Remus said gently. He then looked at Harry. The boy looked terrified. "Harry, everything's going to be alright."

Harry trembled in fear. He was absolutely terrified. Ron's rat had turned into a person and was threatening to kill him. He'd also heard the man say something about Sirius being there, so the danger he was in just got worse.

"S…Sirius, ch…change back," Peter demanded.

Harry watched in shock as the dog next to Remus turned into Sirius. He and Ron's rat must have been Animagi.

"Let him go, Peter," Sirius demanded.

"Stop!" Remus growled. The last thing he needed was for Sirius to agitate Peter. He still didn't know what was going on, but what he did know was that Harry was endanger from at least one person there. He needed to talk Peter down. "Peter, we can talk about this. But you have to let Harry go."

"No. No way!" Peter yelled. "I let him go and I'm dead."

"What are talking about? No one wants to kill you," Remus said.

"He does," Peter said, referring to Sirius. "He's been trying to kill me all year."

Sirius glared at him. "What did you expect from me? You betrayed us. You betrayed him," he said, motioning towards Harry.

Harry looked over at Remus. "U…uncle Remus. What's going on?"

"It's alright, Harry," Remus said. He wasn't sure what was going on himself.

"W…what would you have had me do. The d…dark lord would have killed me," Peter said.

"You should've died then! Just as I would've died for you!" Sirius yelled. He didn't believe for a minute that Peter did what he did purely out of fear, but even if he had, it wouldn't matter.

Remus looked between his two former friends. They knew something he didn't. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely something he was missing. "What are the two of you talking about?"

Sirius turned to Remus. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have done it, but I really didn't see any other option. I was to obvious. They would've come after me first."

Remus was confused at first, but then realization hit him. He then looked at Peter. "Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper. You were. You betrayed us all. Why?"

"The dark lord was going to win no matter win. He was going to kill everyone who wasn't on his side. I just didn't want to die," Peter said.

"So instead you became a murderer. You killed innocent people. You're threatening the life of a child. James' child," Remus said. He still couldn't believe it. Out of all of the people in the world, Peter was person he would suspect capable of mass murder.

"Just let him go, Peter," Sirius begged.

"Y…you're in position to be…" Peter was cut off when he felt a wand pushed into his neck.

"Let him go," said the dangerously low voice of Severus Snape.

Peter immediately released his hostage. He wasn't that stupid. He knew Snape would kill him.

Harry ran straight into Remus' arms."

Remus held a trembling Harry tightly. "It's alright, Harry. You're safe now."

This made Harry grip Remus even tighter.

"I'm going to assume that at some point someone is going to explain to me just what the hell is going on here," Severus said, his wand still gabbed into Peter's neck. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. He'd gone outside for a walk when he saw Pettigrew with his wand aimed at Potter. All he'd known was that Potter's life was in danger.

Remus looked up. "I'll explain everything later, Severus. Right now I need to get Harry to the hospital wing.

Severus looked at the boy buried in Lupin's arms. He was terrified. Even Severus felt for the frightened child. "Lets go"

"Come on, Harry," Remus said before guiding the boy towards the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing when Ron and Hermione showed up.

"Harry, are you alright. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said.

"What happened, mate? We heard you were held at wand point. Was it Black?" Ron asked.

"No. He actually tried to save me," Harry said. He was still pretty shocked by it. He thought Sirius wanted him dead, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Why. And who was threatening to kill you?" Ron wondered.

"I hate to tell you this, Ron, but you've been living with a killer. Your rat is an Animagus," he told him.

"Scabbers? No way," Ron said in disbelief.

"He jumped out of my arms and turned into a person. A person who was going to kill me," Harry said.

"Who was he?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius and Uncle Remus called him Peter. They seemed to know him. They both tried to get him to let me go, but it didn't work," Harry said.

"Why would Black try to save you?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know," he replied. It really didn't' make sense to him. He'd been told that Sirius wanted him dead, but when the time came the man had tried to save his life.

Soon Madam Pomphrey came out and addressed Ron and Hermione. "You two out. Mr. Potter needs rest. He's been through quite enough for one night."

"We'll see you later, mate," Ron said before he and Hermione left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After getting Harry situated in the hospital wing, Remus went to the headmaster's office, where he, the minister, Sirius, Remus, Severus were arguing, and Peter, who was magically bound to a chair.

"This is preposterous Dumbledore. Of course Black is guilty," Fudge said.

"Cornelius, I'm not saying anything one way or another, but one of the men he is accused of killing is standing right in front of you," Dumbledore said.

"There is also the fact Potter was held at wand point by Pettigrew," Severus added.

"Is Harry alright, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's fine," Remus answered, making his presence known.

"Remus, wonderful. Would you mind shedding light on tonight's events.?" the headmaster asked.

Remus nodded. "I was walking back from Hagrid's with Harry when I saw a black dog coming towards us. I knew it was Sirius. It was his Animagus form."

"Wait, Black isn't an Animagus. He's not in the registry," the minister said.

"Congratulations, Minister. That's one crime you can be sure I did commit. I never registered," Sirius said irritably.

"Please continue, Remus," Dumbledore urged

"I was so preoccupied with protecting Harry from Sirius that I didn't see that the real danger laid in Harry's hands," Remus said. He felt really guilty about that. If he'd looked at the rat more closely he'd of seen that it was Peter.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ronald Weasley's pet rat. It was Peter. It was his Animagus form. Anyway, I didn't notice Peter transform and grab Harry. By the time I noticed, it was too late. Peter had his wand gammed into Harry's neck. If I'd done anything he'd of killed him," he explained.

"Why would he do that?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Because I was going to kill him," Sirius said frankly.

"It turns out Sirius wasn't at Hogwarts to kill Harry. He was there to kill Peter," Remus said.

"And you know this how? Because he says so?" Fudge asked, pointing to Sirius.

"No. Because Peter did," Remus responded.

"Mr. Pettigrew told you Sirius was there to kill him?" Dumbedore asked.

Remus nodded. "He also told me that he, not Sirius, was the Potter's secret keeper."

"And why should we believe you?" Fudge asked.

"Because I would never do anything to hurt Harry," Remus replied.

"There is an easy way to settle this," Dumbledore said before turning to Severus. "Severus, if you would.

Severus took a vial out of his robes and handed it to Sirius.

"Veritiserum?" Sirius asked as he took the offered potion.

Severus nodded.

Sirius quickly drank the potion.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked once he was sue the potion had taken effect.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper when they were murdered.

"No," Sirius answered.

"Who was?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Were you ever a supporter of Lord Voldemort's?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Sirius said.

While Severus administered the antidote to Sirius, Dumbledore turned to Fudge. "I believe you have your answers, Cornelius."

"What am I supposed to tell the public?" Fudge asked, thinking of his career.

"We might be able to be persuaded to tell the media that it was your idea to make sure you had the right person before gissing him the Kiss," Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked his friend as if he were crazy. There was no way he was going to lie for the incompetent minister.

"Why would you do that?" Fudge asked.

"Simple. You're going to give me custody of Harry," Remus said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Lets have it, Sirius," Remus said as they were walking to Remus' quarters. He knew his friend was anger about what transpired in the headmaster's office.

"Have what?" Sirius asked.

"I know you're angry about what happened in there, Sirius. Just say it," Remus said.

Sirius had to admit he was angry. Why should Remus get Harry? "Fine. Yeah, I'm angry. I'm Harry's godfather. He should be with me.

Remus stopped walking and turned to face Sirius. "Do you really think you are in any position to be taking care of a child right now. You just got out of prison."

"I could handle it," Sirius argued.

"Let me ask you something, Sirius. What do you think your role will be in Harry's life?" Remus asked.

"I'm his godfather," Sirius replied.

"Yes, but what does that mean to you? What do you see your relationship with him being? " he asked.

"I don't know. I figured I'd tell him stories about James. Maybe show him a few pranks. Stuff like that," Sirius explained.

"So in other words, you want to be his friend," Remus summed up.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sirius asked.

"No. I think that you'd both benefit from that kind of relationship. But you can't be that and his guardian," Remus told him.

"Why not?" he asked irritably.

"Because it just doesn't work that way. Harry needs someone to guide him. Someone who will be there to correct him when he messes up. He needs a parent. Do you really want to be that person? Are you going to punish him when he does something wrong? Because I don't think that you will," Remus said. He loved Sirius like a brother, but the man was still a child himself. He couldn't give Harry the structure he needed.

Sirius wanted to tell Remus he was wrong, but he couldn't. Remus was right. He was no disciplinarian. He didn't want to be. He wanted to be someone Harry had fun with. He didn't want to be the person the boy complained about. "Alright"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry opened his eyes, Remus was sitting by his side. "Hi, Uncle Remus."

"Hello, Harry. How are you feelings?" Remus asked.

"I'm okay," Harry answered.

"You're sure?"

Harry nodded. "Uncle Remus? Who was that man? Why'd he want to kill me?"

"Well, it seems there was a mistake. The man that attacked you last night was a man named Peter Pettigrew," Remus said.

"Wasn't he one of the people Sirius murdered?" Harry asked confused.

"That's what we thought, but it seems we were wrong? We were wrong about a lot of things," Remus said sadly. He really regretted not believing Sirius years ago.

"What were you wrong about?" Harry wondered.

"Sirius," he answered.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"Sirius wasn't guilty afterall. He didn't betray your parents. Peter did," Remus explained.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Peter told me when he was holding you last night," Remus replied.

"So Sirius is innocent? He didn't kill anyone?" Harry asked.

"That's right," Remus confirmed.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt. He was happy that Sirius was innocent, but he felt really guilty for prejudging the man.

Remus could tell what Harry was thinking. "It's not your fault, Harry. Everyone told you he was guilty. Even me. You had no reason to believe otherwise."

"Where is he now?" Harry wondered.

Remus looked over towards the entrance of the hospital wing and motioned for Sirius to came forward.

Harry watched as Sirius approached his bed. He was more than a bit nervous. He hadn't seen the man in a very long time, and for the last year of that time, he believed the man to be a murderer.

"Hey, Harry," Sirius said nervously.

"Hi," Harry said shyly.

"I know you don't remember me, but I'm-"

"I remember you," Harry interrupted.

"You do?" Sirius asked surprised. He never expected Harry to remember him. Harry was only a baby the last time he'd seen him.

Harry nodded. "I thought you were dead for a long time."

"Why?" Sirius wondered.

"Because you didn't come for me. I just figured you and Uncle Remus were killed," Harry said.

Sirius felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault Harry grew up the way he did. If he hadn't stupidly gone after Peter, none of this would've ever happened. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You were in prison. There was nothing you could've done. I'm sorry I believed you were guilty," Harry said.

"You had every reason to. You both did," Sirius said.

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked. The year was almost over. He was really hoping he wouldn't have to return to the Dursley's.

Remus knew exactly what Harry was asking. "You're coming home with me at the end of term."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully."

"Really," Remus said smiling.

"But I thought you said you would never be able to get custody of me," he said.

Sirius chuckled. "It helps you blackmail the Minister of Magic."

Harry's eyes widened. "You blackmailed the minister?" he asked Remus.

"Maybe a little," Remus admitted.

Sirius snorted. "A little?"

"So when can I get out of here?" Harry asked. He hated the hospital wing. He already spent way too much time there for his liking.

"Right now. Madam Pomphrey has given you a clean bill of health," Remus said.

"Great. Lets go," Harry said as he slid of the bed and started to for the door.

Remus and Sirius laughed before following Harry out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione out to the entrance hall. They were leaving for the summer.

"Harry, are you taking the train?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, my uncles are going to meet me at the train station," Harry said as they reached the entrance way. He then noticed Professor Snape a few feet away.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'll be right back," Harry said before going over to Professor Snape. "Professor Snape?"

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus asked.

"Thanks for saving my life," he said before leaving the shocked professor behind and going back to his friends.

"Come on, lets go home," Hermione said.

"Yeah. Home," Harry said smiling. This was probably one of the happiest days of his life. For the first time he felt good about leaving Hogwarts. For the first time in his life, he was going home.

THE END

**A/N: Okay that's the end of this one. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
